


do you want my time?

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Everyone wants that time with Ten but only one gets to have it.





	do you want my time?

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble~  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Ten takes a deep breath in before he walks to the center of the stage, his steps light. The once noisy audience suddenly falls dead silent. All the stares are making Ten uncomfortable and he clears his throat to put off any awkwardness. It does nothing to do just that.

He gives a quick scan to the audience, the best he can with all the bright lights focused on the stage and the spotlight glaring all too enthusiastically at him. He can only see the front audience despite his minute squints. He sighs and just holds his head higher.

His red crisp suit reflects the lights on him nicely and the accessories dangling from his shoulder just make it look like he is glittering. Ten did his utmost to look his best tonight. Even his hair took such a long to time to do. He needs to look stunning to rake in people.

"A sight to behold!" Ten hears the auctioneer speak through the mic, the statement all too loud in the dead silent room, echoing against the walls of the ballroom hall of the hotel.

The reactions are belated but Ten hears the audience murmur with themselves. He can see people already gripping on their paddle, as if all too ready to raise them as soon as possible. Ten just smirks and bows his head a bit, touching the under of his nose to hide the smile he is biting back.

"I see, you are all getting excited! Nothing less for THE Ten Leechiayapornkul. We'll talk to him for a bit before we move on to the bidding, yeah?" The auctioneer strides to Ten, laughing merrily at all the groans echoing through the audience. "Before you all, I get dibs with talking to him first." He does an exaggerated wink and goes on closer to Ten.

Ten's smirk is evident when the auctioneer finally reaches him, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Hi, Johnny."

The auctioneer shows a shocked face and turns to the crowd, "He knows me!" He hurriedly turns to Ten again and returns the greeting, "Why, hello, Ten!"

Ten smiles and offers a little curtsy by nodding his head a little.

"We found out that you volunteered your time for this cause yourself. Is there any motivation for this?"

Ten smiles, leans a bit to the mic and faces the direction of the audience, his look straight to the darkness to the back of the room - whoever the person there is in that darkness, "I did. I've learned about this event a year ago and I've been ecstatic to know you're doing it to raise funds for your plans on cleaning the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. I immediately informed my manager that I want to join as well. Not as a bidder though, but as the lot. That way we could get more money in, right?"

The crowd gasps and the murmurs resume, now louder than it has been previously. Ten just smirks and looks again to the auctioneer.

"You heard it right, ladies and gentlemen. Ten is today's, main lot. Whoever places the highest bid gets to spend a day with THE Ten Leechiayapornkul!" Johnny announces to the room dramatically, complete with accelerating voice volume and hand expression.

The room now breaks into chatters, people losing their minds to just the thought of possibly spending a day with the most sought-after performer and actor in the industry.

Ten glances at Johnny and nods to signal that he is ready to start the bidding and the auctioneer returns the nod in understanding. "Should we start?"

The audience chatters suddenly die down. The room too silent that a needle dropping could still possibly be heard. Johnny turns to the star again, "Do you have any minimum amount in mind, Ten?"

Ten purses his lips in thought. After a few moments, he leans to the mic and smirks, "How about we let the people decide my worth?"

Johnny lets out a merry laugh yet again, amused and clearly enthused with Ten's cheekiness. "Well, the star has spoken. Let's hear it for our first bidder!"

A paddle shoots up in a millisecond and Johnny calls to it, "50,000 dollars! We're going strong right off the bat! Nothing less from Ten! 50,000 dollars, going once-"

Ten hears the flurry of numbers, as the paddles unceasingly raise, get called only to be slammed down by another higher amount. The hall is slowly getting noisier and noisier and Ten is slowly blocking the cacophony by entertaining himself with the soft hems of his suit.

A paddle raises from the back-most part of the hall and it catches Ten's attention when suddenly, the room reduces to simple murmurs at the acknowledgement of the bidder.

"Oho! A suprising guest we have here!" Johnny's voice echoes through the now quieter room. "Mr. Lee Taeyong! Yet another spectacular performer!"

Ten takes a sharp inhale, eyes widening as the spotlight dawns to the man on the farthest table. The man is stunning in his black suit, the clothes complementing very well with his pearly white skin and undone black hair - strands of which are falling leisurely just above his eyes.

Ten can't believe he is finally seeing Lee Taeyong. He is the only artist he ever looked up to. A senior he oh-so longs to meet. And now he is bidding for him!

Is Ten actually awake?

"500,000 dollars."

His deep voice is surreal. Ten is lulled by it. He is swept off his feet just by the voice! Bless whatever happens next.

Ten can feel himself blushing and he looks to the side to press the back of his hand to his cheek. He hopes he is not being too obvious with his (crush) admiration.

"A big leap from 100,000 dollars to 500,000 dollars! It seems like Mr. Lee definitely wants that day out with Ten here. A shocking 400,000 dollars in addition! 500,000 dollars going once..."

The people's murmur are drowned out in Ten's perception with nothing but the stunning visuals being served from across the room, add to that the intense stare the man is giving him. Ten's face is rapidly heating and he squirms under the look he is being subjected to.

"... going twice..."

Ten clears his throat just as the man stands up, eyes locked dead on him.

"... Sold! A privilege of a day with Ten Leechiayapornkul has just been sold to none other than Mr. Lee Taeyong!"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
